Robosol
'''Robosol' is a BLU Soldier necroborg TF2 Monster created by YouTube user SarisKhan. In-universe, he was constructed by the Mastermind Vagineer. His theme is Diabolical Adrenaline Guitar. Biography A couple of years ago the Soldier who would become Robosol was the leader of a particularly clumsy BLU team. His squad repeatedly failed to obtain the enemy intelligence, driving its Medic to insanity and causing both him and the Demoman to leave. Soon afterward the BLU Engineer had accidentally encountered the Original Vagineer and became a part of the species himself. His first act as a TF2 Monster was to brutally slaughter his entire team. Nonetheless, the fledgling Vagineer quickly regretted his deed and attempted to revive his fallen comrades. He turned the other 5 members of the team into zombies, leaving the Soldier for further experimentation. After Team ZOM and their horde of undead had been defeated by the combined efforts of Soldine, Orangeman and a HECU squad, the BLU Mastermind Vagineer decided to rely on quality over quantity. He finally reanimated the BLU Soldier's corpse and used it to construct a powerful cybernetic warrior - Robosol. Vagineer's creation proved to be quite effective, as it was able to easily eliminate numerous elite HECU troopers. During its fight with Soldine the cyborgs seemed to be practically equally matched, though Soldine's Power Boost and the Thunder Punch technique ultimately tipped the balance in the latter's favour. Robosol had been since repaired and sent on a successful mission to retrieve Handsome Rogue's remains. The BLU cyborg was present during his resurrection, and was briefly incapacitated by Rogue's Time Stop. Later, he silently greeted Madic, who was brought to Mastermind Vagineer's lab in order to be recruited. While the remainder of Vagineer's zombie horde attacked Milltown, Robosol guarded the entrance to the lab where his master was conducting his ultimate experiment. He fought a brief but intense battle with Orangeman and Madic, who allowed Soldine to get past the cyborg. Even though Robosol held the upper hand during the battle, he was distracted by Madic long enough for Orangeman to set up a bunch of sticky bombs at his feet. He was heavily damaged by the subsequent explosion, and forced into an emergency shut down. After the BLU Vagineer's defeat, he was taken into custody by HECU, remaining under constant surveillance. The HECU planned to reconfigure the necroborg to fight for their side, but while they managed to successfuly reconstruct the Freak, it remained shut down while their scientists worked on it. An undeterminate amount of time later, he was reactivated and freed by Tella as part of her father's plan to take over the entire freak world. Behaviour and Personality Because he is practically a cybernetic zombie, Robosol has little personality. He behaves much like an actual automaton would, though he has been seen laughing during a fight and at least twice mocked his opponents. Therefore, apparently some traces of his old, somewhat malicious personality have survived his death and revival. Powers and Abilities Robosol's abilities are similar to those of Soldine, and by extension Scombine, the original cybernetic warrior. However, it seems that his powers are actually an amalgamation of those possessed by the members of Team ZOM. Like Soldine, Robosol possesses exceptional physical strength and durability, traits which they both share with ZomHeavy. Similarly to ZomSpy, he utilises a cloaking device in order to sneak up on targets, avoid attacks and prepare ambushes. Though less durable than Soldine, Robosol possesses some extent of ZomScout's agility, and has been seen performing big unaided jumps and dodging attacks. The most powerful weapon of Robosol, a heavy anti-tank cannon, resembles the AA rifle used by ZomSniper. Moreover, the BLU cyborg has displayed some similar tactics, like eliminating enemies one by one unseen and killing strategic targets first. Although he has not deployed the ability in combat so far, Robosol boasts fire breath to emulate ZomPyro as well. RobosolSMG.png|Robosol's Dual SMGs RobosolCannon.png|The Anti-Tank Cannon RobosolInvis.png|Robosol's cloak in effect RobosolFireBreath.png|Fire Breath Faults and Weaknesses *Like all cyborgs with a significant degree of mechanisation, Robosol is vulnerable to magnets, electricity and EMP fields. *He is rather slow in comparison with most TF2 Freaks. *Despite displaying several basic combat tactics, Robosol does not seem to be particularly intelligent. *His cloaking device drains a significant amount of energy, especially when he performs stealth attacks. Trivia *Robosol is the first enemy who forced Soldine to activate the Power Boost. Without it the two cyborgs are equally matched. *Robosol was supposed to be killed off permanently in his debut video, but the decision was changed late during the development. *He was designed as Soldine's Evil Knockoff. Unlike Soldine, he is right-handed. *Robosol's weapons are the Olga cannon and Intratec TEC-9 submachine guns. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Necropolis'' (Appears as a corpse) *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Enemies of Old'' *''Soldine's B-day'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' By the community *''Operation: HECU Correctional Facility'' *''Skills to Kill (Cameo)'' *''Operation: Australium (Cameo)'' Category:BLU Team Category:Created by a Monster Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Idiots Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Soldiers Category:Undead